1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method for forming semiconductor devices at excellent repeatability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the repeatability of the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device is not always stable. Causes are attributable to stability of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, such as instability or deterioration of a heating device or plasma generating device of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus itself and aging effects due to deposits accumulated in the reaction chamber or the like, and are sometimes also attributable to semiconductor wafers.
Since the repeatability of the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device is not stable, the processing amount such as film forming amount or etching amount may fluctuate from the set values, and the manufactured semiconductor device may fail to exhibit the designed performance.